Prison School Escape
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Levy is a girl who can't escape her prison like school. Gajeel is a boy looking around that school. will Levy make it out of the school. -one-shot
**Ari (me) - Heya how's everyone going. This is my first ever one-shot and it's a GaLe.**

 **Levy – hey I don't like him. ( starts pouting )**

 **Gajeel – don't lie squirt.**

 **( Levy starts running away )**

 **Ari – now look what you did go get her back you dope!**

 **Gajeel – why should I?**

 **Ari – (starts cracking knuckles and pulls a bat out of nowhere giving him a death glare) cause I told ya to punk if you don't you'll regret it!**

 **( Gajeel starts running )**

 **Ari – (goes back to calm state) Happy please do the disclaimer since sadly you aren't in this fanfic.**

 **Happy –Aye sir. Ari-Chan does not own fairy tail! Please enjoy.**

Levy was getting real sick of all this talk about one stupid kid who is looking for a school to go to. The headmistress keeps telling them that they should treat him like royalty. She wanted so bad to get out of this boring school. Finally the day that this 'all mighty' boy was coming had arrived but Levy didn't care she was to absorbed in reading her new book about dragons, celestial spirits, wizards, guilds and how one of these certain guilds although good at heart, end up destroying things while doing the job. This guild is called FAIRY TAIL. Levy had heard rumours of a school that is almost exactly the same teaching magic and causing trouble. It even has the same name. She desperately wanted to go there but she had no way to escape this prison.

In the middle of reading on of the big fight scenes the big doors burst open and a tall dude with long jet black spikey hair and lots of metal piercings entered. The whole school and started bowing "welcome to our school nice to meet you sir!" they all shouted causing both Levy and the new kids ear drums to burst no one but Levy noticed the boy's disgust. Uncaring she went back to reading her book in the corner. The boy's eyes drifted to the bluenette but instantly turned away hearing someone approaching. Finally reaching him she started to talk. "hello we have prepared a dinner for you." The headmistress then yelled at everyone to get their asses to the dining room. **( A.N. not literally she wants to look good silly )** everyone ran not wanting to lose their heads literally. This is not a joke.

Levy was the last one to enter other than the 'prince'. Levy sat on the floor in one of the corners to eat and started reading her book not noticing someone sitting down next to her. "what's your name squirt?" Levy looked up and saw the 'prince' sitting next to her "I'm Levy, leave me alone." She went back to reading completely ignoring him. The dude was really pissed off and you could tell from his face. "my name's Gajeel Redfox." Levy just sat in her place absorbing the info in her book. "ok kid get me some water I'm sick of being ignored." "get it youself metal brains. I'm trying to read!" Pissed off Gajeel grabbed her book. "wow, you read stuff like this. I didn't expect a squirt like you to like

this." Levy's face brightened "I've always loved this book even when I was little. I dreamed of going to Fairy Tail Academy it sounds like so much fun." He sat there in amusement. Who would've thought a girl like her would want to go to Fairy Tail of all places. "Why don't ya go then?" he noticed levy on the verge of tears now. "I've tried but I can't get out of this hell hold school, it's like a prison." "what did you say you little bitch! "They both looked up just in time to see the headmistress standing there.

"don't worry Redfox we'll get rid of her for you." She pulled levy's blue hair and threw her into the hoard of glaring teens. They all started to beat her while the headmistress stood there smirking. "you're a real bitch I mean seriously what's your fucking damage old hag." Before she could retort Gajeel had run head first into the hoard of teens like a raging bull. Entering the crowd just in time to see a boy punch levy in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. Before the teen knew what hit him an iron fist smashed him in the side of the head. The last thing the boy saw was Gajeel standing there smirking "see ya in hell bastard." Levy got up off the ground "I see you can use magic to huh. You use dragon slayer magic to be exact." She started writing in the air and a burst of fire went flying through the hoard of teens. Gajeel stood there shocked.

"how'd you learn solid script magic?" "in my room at night I would read the books I had on fairy tail and it's magic till one night I came across this magic. I taught myself from then on to try and get out of this place but I was always too weak to do it by myself even though I started when I was little." Gajeel could see the warm smile on her face even while they were fighting. She even easily figured out that he could eat iron through all this fighting. They had finally managed to beat them all. "so what are ya gonna do now?" "I'm gonna burn this hell hold down" levy shot one last blast of fire before turning her back to the burning school. "you ain't to bad squirt so what are ya gonna do now." Levy smiled. When the so called squirt looked up he leanded down and placed his lips to hers. "we could always go to Fairy Tail Academy together." They both smiled and Levy nodded finally feeling accepted and happy that her dream was finally coming true. She and Gajeel smiled at each other and at that moment the school exploded creating a beautiful scene sparks of fire consuming the air as the two walked away smirking hand in hand.

 **Ari- so that's the end what do you think?**

 **Gajeel- wow levy you blew up a school ( starts laughing )**

 **Levy- I hate you Gajeel.**

 **Gajeel- you know you love me**

 **Ari- shut the hell up and help me instead of bickering like an old married couple ( glares at them )**

 **Gajeel + Levy – ( cowering in fear ) ok**

 **Ari- Happy would you like to help (smiles calmly at him )**

 **Happy – aye sir**

 **Happy + Gajeel + Levy +Ari – Please review**


End file.
